


Bibliophilia

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Trope Bingo Round Twelve [22]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 1980s, Books, Camp Nanowrimo, Gen, Reading, Road Trips, Triple Drabble, Trope Bingo Round 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Jazz got paired with Sparkplug pretty often when he had to deal with human authorities – Spike might have good taste in tunes, but he was underage – and one thing Jazz loved about long trips with him was the audiobooks.





	Bibliophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Written for [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) [Round 12](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/tag/round+twelve). Prompt: Road trip

Jazz got paired with Sparkplug pretty often when he had to deal with human authorities – Spike might have good taste in tunes, but he was underage – and one thing Jazz loved about long trips with him was the audiobooks. Sure, Sparkplug would borrow hard-copy books from the local library for any Autobot who asked, but they were a bit inconvenient for anyone over cassetticon-size. Jazz had to use tools and a delicate touch to turn the pages.

Jazz had stumbled across the whole 'books on tape' thing by accident when he and Sparkplug had been looking for common ground. It hadn’t been going that great until Jazz had asked Sparkplug what he liked to read, just tossed it out there. That had been when Sparkplug told Jazz he was usually too busy to read so he'd listen to books on tape when he was driving to and from work, or running errands or whatever.

Jazz had been fascinated. On Cybertron, books were either read on a datapad, pretty much the same way humans read, or downloaded directly into memory. There was software that could read it to you if you wanted but someone sitting in a recording studio and reading a whole book – nope. They hadn't had that.

Turned out the library had these books on tape as well, and Sparkplug had been happy to borrow those on Jazz's behalf, too. More than happy, actually, because it meant that they _had something to talk about_. Jazz could dig silence but an _awkward_ silence? Yeah, not so much. But the tapes turned out to be the perfect fix! Road trips with Sparkplug weren't awkward anymore. The human got to share old favourites and catch up with a few more he'd meant to get around to, and Jazz heard everything as new.

**Author's Note:**

> In [Enter the Nightbird](link) Jazz makes reference to having read about ninjas. There's no World Wide Web to speak of in 1984 so the only real way he could have read about anything was via hard-copy. We know Hound can fit in a museum but libraries tend to be a little less generous with ceiling heights. Everyone knows Jazz loves to learn about other cultures but it seems like he's rarely mentioned doing so through reading.


End file.
